1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle cab suspension and more particularly to a vehicle cab suspension for resiliently or flexibly supporting the rearward end of the truck cab or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many vehicle cab suspensions have been previously provided for supporting a vehicle cab on the chassis of the vehicle whereby a cushioning or shock absorber effect is achieved to provide a more comfortable ride for the occupants of the cab. Although the prior art vehicle cab suspensions have apparently met with some success, the previous vehicle cab suspensions do have certain drawbacks or disadvantages associated therewith. First, many of the prior art vehicle cab suspensions are extremely complicated and expensive. Further, the large number of moving parts of the prior art suspension systems results in greater maintenance and replacement costs. Third, some of the prior art cab suspension systems do not have adequate adjustment means associated therewith for adjusting the damping characteristics of the system. Yet another disadvantage of certain of the prior art suspension systems is that the damping mechanisms thereof do not provide any lateral control of the cab, with respect to the chassis, which requires that a separate component be utilized in the standard cab suspensions to control lateral movement of the cab relative to the chassis.